Team Valentines
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Title sucks but open to suggestions? Basically team on valentines day. Each chapter will be from a characters point of view and just a bit of fun really. Team fanfic. Established Densi and Neric with Sam/Michelle pairing and Calissa (Callen/Melissa)
1. Neric-Nell

I woke up and immediately picked up my phone from my dresser. I took in the time and then noticed the text off Eric that I'd been expecting. That usual 'good morning beautiful' text that would get me teased in work if the team ever found out about them. Today he'd put a heart on the end of it. Oh how sweet I thought as I pushed the cover off myself and stood up to make the bed. The shirt I'm wearing smells of him, it somehow makes me feel close to him although he's probably out surfing right now and I need to get ready for work. Opening my closet I pick out a cream dress and blue cardigan and a pair of navy leggings. I'm feeling slightly girly today but stick with the new boots my mom sent me last week. A lovely light blue pair with little heel on them but enough grip that I don't slip on the Ops floor. That happened once…..

Once I'm dressed, I've brushed my hair and the shirt is put folded back on my double bed I head to my kitchen. It's cosy but I don't really spend much time in it. I quickly make some toast before checking my phone and realising that it's time to go pick up Melissa from her house. I sigh as I realise I wish I didn't have to work today. I wish I could spend all day with Eric at the beach and just enjoy the day. I'm thinking this as I pull up outside Melissa's and beep the horn to let her know I'm outside. As usual she is prompt with her travel mug in her hand and her bag on her shoulder. I notice her pink shirt however teamed up with jeans as usual.

'Pink?' I ask

'Yeah I'm feeling kinda girly…' She shrugs as she puts her belt on and sinks into the seat.

'Not trying to impress anyone then?'

'No why would I?' She answers looking at me questioningly.

'It's Valentine's day….' I cautiously respond. I'm aware that Valentine's day is not a day Melissa enjoys. It's come up in a few conversations in the past few weeks as I've fussed over making plans for tonight with Eric. Only Kensi and Melissa are aware of our relationship although the others probably have guessed about us. Hetty is sure to know. Eric and I have agreed to go slow because I have type A with borderline ADD. Mom is suspicious too. She asked me five times last night what my plans were today.

'So what are you up to today?' I ask realising that there has been a silence for a few minutes.

'Work then go home and probably just sleep.' Melissa answers shrugging again.

'So Sam's not asked you to babysit yet?'

'Why would Sam need a babysitter?' Melissa enquires

'No reason.' I lie as I pull into my space in the car park. I hate lying but I'm aware of a plot by Sam to push Callen and Melissa together tonight. As far as I'm aware he plans to have them both babysit his little girl in the hope that they stop dancing around each other as they have been since the start. It's a risky plot however as I don't doubt Callen or Melissa would take it lightly their partner trying to meddle or coddle as they call it. Turning the engine of I grab my bag from the back seat as Melissa unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of the car. She isn't saying anything but I wonder if I've given something away. I'm a terrible liar! Why did Sam have to tell me?

I'm pondering this as we walk into the bullpen and I notice a cupcake box on Callen's end of the desk as Melissa puts down her bag and travel mug without a second glance. Hetty has just arrived I realise as Melissa greets her.

'Morning Hetty.'

'Morning Miss Jones. Miss Createn.' Hetty answers. 'Do either of you know where that delightful looking cupcake box has come from on Mr Callen's desk?'

Melissa shrugs looking innocent. I quickly glance over to the box once more.

'No sorry Hetty. Maybe Callen will know.' I respond truthfully.

'Maybe.' Hetty repeats before walking off leaving me and Melissa looking at each other in the bullpen. I have my suspicions that Melissa knows more than she is letting on but if Hetty is pretending to believe it then so will I….

'I'm gonna get started. See you later…'

'See you Nell.' Melissa replies as she opens up a file on her desk.

I walk upstairs bewildered by todays already unfolding events. Melissa is unaware of Sam's plans. I'm unsure as to my plans with Eric. Hetty is cheerful and Deeks, Kensi, Sam and Callen are all late into work well for each of their normal times anyway. I walk into the hub in thought and soon notice a vase of roses. The vase is simple and there are many coloured flowers. Some Are deep pink, some lighter shades of pink, white, lavender flowers with ivy mixed in too. I understand perfectly the message that Eric is trying to convey to me and it makes me fall in love with him even more. How does that guy understand me so well? I take a sniff of the delightful flowers and take a seat at my monitor to find a chain of love heart post-it notes on my computer each one with a handwritten message.

'Morning.' 'Happy Valentines Nell.' 'Pick you up at 7 from yours' 'Don't ask any questions… x'

I smile as I read the last one which has a star drawn on it too. I immediately pull them off my monitor careful not to crease them. Eric has put a lot effort into them and they feel so precious in my hands. I've never had a guy give me flowers before or write me love notes and leave them in plain sight. I'm glad that Melissa stayed downstairs. I sigh willing the day to pass quickly so I can find out what Eric has planned…..


	2. Densi-Kensi

I wake up and I'm aware that Deeks is no longer on the other side of my bed. I immediately get up and walk into my kitchen. I expect Deeks to be there but instead find a note on the fridge door.

'Gone to work. See you there Kensalina .' Smiley face. Typical Deeks. I can picture his smile as he wrote it. Great I think to myself as I grab some milk from the fridge and drink it straight from the bottle. I look in my fridge grateful that I have a yogurt ready to eat for breakfast. I'm late and don't really want to skip breakfast. Melissa and Nell will be in work and I want to see if they've been 'wooed' well more Nell than Melissa…

I quickly jump in the shower and then get into a white tank top and jeans, the first things I can find in my messy closet and tie my hair up in a bobby pin. Happy that I'm good to go I grab my keys and phone from the dresser and make my way to work. I have my tunes blaring out on the radio in my car all the way and I notice a few fellow motorists sneak looks at me.

I arrive in work and find that Melissa and Deeks are already in. Deeks beat me into work? I think to myself. Hetty is at her desk. There is no sign of Callen and Sam yet though. Callen is usually in before Deeks and me and on his second cup of coffee but this morning his seat is empty and there is a cupcake box and the usual items on his desk. I wonder if he's trying to avoid the day as I sit down next to Melissa and put my bag under the desk.

'Morning Kens' She greets me as I do. 'Deeks beat you in this morning….'

'So he did…' I remark as I grab my laptop and start it up.

Deeks is watching us both as we chat and deal with our own things. He's got his blue superman cup in his hand… The one I gave him for Christmas. We have an inside joke about wonder woman and superman and he smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee. He's so cute when he smiles…

'You been to the fridge yet?' Deeks questions as I type in my password.

'No why?'

'I'm sure you left cookies in there yesterday. You might wanna make sure Callen hasn't eaten them… You know you pair and junk food.'

'Where is Callen?' I ask bringing up the topic of our team leaders absence as Melissa continues writing.

'Not a clue…'

'No idea Kens but I'd wager it's got something to do with Valentine's day.' Deeks remarks just in time for Callen to appear in the bullpen entrance.

'What's to do with Valentine's day?' Callen asks distractedly as he puts his bag down and notices the prominent cupcake box on his desk.

'Deeks,' I warn him but then realise the hint with a smile as I step towards the break room and open the fridge. Deeks has stepped to the bullpen entrance to watch as I do. As I open the fridge I notice a plate with a cookie on it. It's been written on in white icing. 'Fern' I smile as I put it back, close the fridge door and rush over to give Deeks a hug as Melissa and Callen give us both a glance. Callen rolls his eyes. Melissa smiles. I think that's the first time today which is unusual.

'A cookie. Thank you. That's awfully original of you….'

Deeks smiles surprised that I'm hugging him in front of the others but I'm not bothered. He reurns the hug and then pulls away to sit at his desk.

'You're welcome Kensalina.'


	3. Calissa-Callen

**Had this crazy idea of Callen sort of having an unknown valentine.I plan on expanding on this. Any prompts welcomed. Planning on keeping this going up to ten chapters if I can.**

I enter the bullpen at 6:45 a full fifteen minutes later than usual. Sam is parking the car. I walk in and Kensi and Deeks are in already. Melissa has her head in a file as Deeks and Kensi blatantly flirt in front of her. Deeks is drinking from his superman cup that Kensi gave him for Christmas unaware that we all know the hidden meaning… That he stayed over hers last night. I put my bag down and notice a box on my desk as I do. It's red and from the window in the top I see a cupcake with blue icing on it and a yellow star. Melissa smiles as they both hug and I notice the sparkle in her eyes as they do. I sit down and look at the box. There's a note on the side, taped on, but it's typed. There's no clue as to who has sent me this cupcake. That frustrates me. I want to know who sent it….

'So did you get a cupcake or is the box empty?' Deeks enquires as he sits down at his desk.

'No I got a cupcake. Who was first in?' I answer with a question looking at my colleagues.

'I was.' Melissa responds by looking up with those sky blue eyes of hers. 'It was there when I got here.'

'It wasn't here last night.' Deeks immediately comes to take a look.

'I don't believe it was.' She answers before looking back down as Sam enters. Sam notices the box too and immediately walks over to investigate it further. He looks into the box and then carefully removes the note. He nods.

'Question mark? What sort of message is that?' Sam jokes as he passes me the typed note with a smirk.

'A very vague one,' I counter quickly as Sam and Deeks return to their desks.

'It seems you got an admirer G.' Sam teases in his usual tone towards me as he sits.

'Sam do you know anything about this?' I coax. I notice Melissa is being quiet. Kensi is too but she seems intrigued by the mystery.

'Why would Sam know anything?' Melissa pipes up and I face her surprised at the tone in her voice. There is something new in it, something different almost mocking.

'I'm simply asking if he has any suspicions as to the person behind the appearance of this cupcake on my desk on Valentine's day.' I remark noticing the expression on her face change from teasing to serious.

'If he does Callen I'm sure he would tell you or even question the person he suspects….' She pauses before smiling once more. 'Why don't you ask Hetty she knows everything?'

'Maybe I will…'

'Maybe you should….' She says simply putting her pen down and leaning forward and staring me down playfully. Something is definitely different with her today.

Deeks, Kensi and Sam are all watching the exchange. Sam is leaning back in his chair clearly interested in what we are saying, taking in each of our responses and forming conclusions in his head. Deeks is smirking as usual and Kensi is also watching keenly. Melissa picks up her pen once more and I push the box to one side. Melissa is hiding something and I'm determined to find out what. God I sound paranoid! She's the only one who seems to be not surprised by the cupcake, she's being super smart in her responses and I'm finding it hard to read her today. I look at her for a moment and I wonder to myself how much do I actually know about Melissa Louise Createn?


	4. Matchmaker Sam

**Sam plays matchmaker! It was bound to happen but what is it he's up to?**

I arrive after parking the challenger and find that Callen has received a cupcake on his desk for Valentine's day. It's a simple gift but Callen seems reluctant to believe it's meant for him. The gift suits him a simple masculine blue iced cupcake with a yellow star on top in a simple red box with a typed note attached to add to the mystery. Callen is enquiring as to who was first in this morning… as if we didn't already know! We all know Melissa is the new early bird in the team which Callen is not too thrilled about. I think he misses the time to ponder before we all arrive now that Melissa beats him into work every morning. Melissa confirms this theory of mine as she looks up. Callen is visibly frustrated as I remove the note from the box and read out loud. Question mark? A bit vague I think to myself as Deeks stands next to me investigating the cupcake that has appeared on my partners desk. Kensi looks almost amused as Callen asks Melissa questions and Melissa responds. As usual she is almost teasing him… That happens a lot on cases.

'Sam do you know anything about this?' G asks. I notice Melissa is being quiet and has now returned to writing. Kensi is too but she seems intrigued by the mystery. Melissa pipes up before I can answer and I turn to face her surprised at the tone in her voice.

'I'm simply asking if he has any suspicions as to the person behind the appearance of this cupcake on my desk on Valentine's day.' G remarks.

'If he does Callen I'm sure he would tell you or even question the person he suspects….' She pauses before smiling once more. 'Why don't you ask Hetty she knows everything?' Melissa retorts quickly and G plays along. I'm watching them both as the exchange between them continues. Melissa is in a playful mood I notice as she twiddles the pen in her right hand and Callen is reflecting in his head as he sits back in his chair. G is suspicious of Melissa I realise. I think she knows more than she is letting on too. Melissa is slightly harder to read but then I've not spent as much time with her as I have G. I watch as G watches her for a few more moments with a smile on my face. When will those two finally stop dancing around each other? When will G realise that their banter although not as good as ours is still valid?

Once the questions have finished and after an hour or so I decide to bring up plans for tonight. I know G will have no plans and I suspect that neither has Melissa. I would be surprised if she did. The only guy she mentions is Marco and he's just a friend and lives miles away.

'So Mels what you up to tonight?'

'Oh no you don't….' She warns me, her guard immediately up. 'Nothing and that's the way I like it.'

Deeks and Kensi immediately look up from their laptops. Callen glances up at her but tries not to show interest in the conversation. All eyes are trained on Melissa.

'Really?' Deeks cuts in surprised.

'Yes Deeks…' Melissa sighs as she looks to Kensi, then me and then finally Callen

'Why do you think I'm up to something?' I ask innocently. 'Can't I ask a colleagues plans now?'

'Ok… Sorry.' She concedes

'Good. So you got nothing planned?'

'Nope.' She leans forward in her chair as Callen leans back in his. He's interested in this conversation. He glances between us.

'Well maybe you could help me out? Me and Michelle want to go on a date night and we need a sitter and I know Tegan would appreciate a woman in the house tonight…' I ask carefully. Melissa shrugs as she takes in my question. Callen looks down.

'Ok fine…. As long as you lot stop looking at me like that.' Kensi, Deeks and G all look away.

'So is that a yes?' I ask with a smile as Melissa grabs some files and stands up.

'So you're gonna babysit on Valentine's day?' Deeks asks incredulous.

'Yes Deeks because quite often children speak more sense than you.' Melissa remarks with a smile as she exits the bullpen. Callen smiles as he turns to Deeks.

'She's got you pegged.'

I laugh as I look at the face Kensi is making and Deeks response before realising that G is actually saying that Melissa is right. G Callen admitting someone else is right that is a first! They all turn to face me. I stop laughing as Callen raises an eyebrow. All I need know is to find a reason for G to be there too tonight….


	5. Calissa- Melissa's surprise

**So how is Melissa going to take Sam's meddling? Is she the person responsible for the appearance of a cupcake on Callen's desk? Just why is she so opposed to Valentine's Day….**

I'm surprised! Sam has taken an interest in my plans for tonight… As he asked my guard immediately went up. I'm aware that he's protective over his team mates and this sometimes manifests itself as 'coddling' or that's what Callen calls it anyway. Kensi, Deeks and Sam are all surprised by my response. Callen is trying to pretend he's not listening but I can tell he is as he snaps his pencil and then pretends to still be writing with it. I have nothing against anyone having plans for Valentine's Day, I really don't, but I just don't see the validity of the day. If you care about someone you should treat them right all year round and not just one day in the year…

'So you're gonna babysit on Valentine's day?' Deeks asks me incredulous.

'Yes Deeks because quite often children speak more sense than you.' I remark with a smile as I exit the bullpen with the files in my hand for Nell. Callen smiles as he turns to Deeks I notice.

'She's got you pegged.' He states thinking I'm unable to hear him as I start up the stairs to Ops.

Ops is cold as usual. The air conditioning is on to keep the computers cool. Nell smiles as I enter and Eric gives me a small wave before looking back to his screen. There are heart shaped post-it notes dotted around the room I observe as I enter. I notice the vase of flowers and immediately investigate… The vase is simple and there are many coloured flowers. Some are deep pink, some lighter shades of pink, white and lavender flowers. Is that ivy mixed in too? I'm jealous…. Eric has gone all out for Nell. I wish someone would send me flowers….. But that's never gonna happen. I put the files down except one and look over Nell's shoulder.

'He's gone all out...' I whisper loud enough for Nell to hear.

'I know…' Nell whispers back with a smile as I put my hand on her shoulder. Eric is watching so I saunter over towards him. Nell is unsurprised and so does not pay any attention to us and continues her work.

'Hey.' Eric greets as I push the remaining file towards him.

'Hi Eric.' I greet back before lowering my voice. 'Tickets are in cover… Have fun.' I whisper as he discovers the tickets to the planetarium for him and Nell. Nell glances over and I take a step back.

'Thanks Mel. Any plans?'

'Does everyone think I have someone in secret or something?' I joke as I walk towards the door. 'Babysitting for Sam.'

'Nice… Have fun.' Eric winks before I leave.

That's strange I think to myself as I walk downstairs back towards the bullpen. Eric never asks me about plans outside work. He's never bothered about anyone's plans except Nell's. The bullpen is quiet when I return Sam and Kensi are typing. Deeks is in the kitchen making a coffee. Callen is over in Hetty's office. Deeks has a goofy grin on his face.

'How are the wonder twins?'

'Eric and Nell are just fine. Eric's sorted the plans for tonight and Nell hasn't got a clue….'

'But you do?' Sam asks sitting forward.

'Yeah it was me who gave him the idea…..'

'Oh… I thought it was only me you were helping.' Deeks complained jokingly. 'Made me feel special.'

'Deeks you are special…. Specially unique and annoying. Eric asked for advice and I helped him so what?' I shrug.

'That's actually rather nice.' Callen remarks from behind me. Somehow he's managed to sneak up on me again. I quickly turn to face him. He's looking at me with those piercing blue eyes and I move away from him.

'Wait Mel helped you with my cookie?' Kensi sighs as she points towards me.

'I simply helped him decide which idea was best….' I agree as I sit back at my desk. Callen hasn't moved. Sam is smirking as Deeks' shuffles uncomfortably.

'She's actually a hopeless romantic….' Deeks' comments. I put my head on the desk.

'Deeks shut up! Am not!' I object furiously as Callen and Sam glance at each other. 'Ok so maybe I am….. So what?'

'But you hate Valentine's day!' Kensi retorts 'Me, you and Nell have had the conversation and you detest the day.'

'I simply don't see the validity of it. All that effort for one day to show love and affection when you can do that any day of the year Kens. Plus I thought we agreed girl chat stays between the girls?' I answer as I throw a pen at Deeks' who is sniggering. Deeks immediately stops as the pen careers past him.

'Not nice Mels Bells.'

'Play nice children….' Callen interjects as we both stare each other down. I face him as he sits on the edge of Sam's desk.

'She started it.' Deeks' moans

'Do you want me to come over there?' I joke looking at Deeks. 'Stay out of it Callen.'

'Hey I'm on your side….' He starts

'Really?' Sam

'Really?' Kensi

'What?!' Deeks

'Yes I think Mel has a point.' Callen clarifies before standing up. 'I think Mel has got it spot on' He continues as he steps over crossing the room and sits on the edge of my desk. 'I think you should all take notes'

'Um thanks Callen but I'll settle for no more looks of pity and the rest of the day with no mention of Valentine's chocolate, plans or flowers.'

'Deal.' Sam agrees

'I can agree to that.' Kensi answers.

'Fine,' Deeks huffs as he sits down. 'But you are an hopeless romantic…..'

'Maybe…' I mutter under my breath as Callen steps away and the others go back to their duties. I'm distracted by Deeks' statement for a few minutes as I wonder how much of a point he actually has. I'm not going to admit he's right to him though. I did help him organise the cookie for Kensi and got the tickets for Eric for the planetarium and I am kind of jealous of Nell and Kensi right now….

All this is going through my head as a delivery guy appears in the corridor with flowers and crosses over to Hetty's desk. All eyes are on him as Hetty points towards us. Hetty smiles as she sends him our way. I think 'Oh great' as I assume the flowers are for Kensi and look down. The rest of the team are surprised when he stops at the bullpen entrance.

'M Createn?' The guy asks looking at Kensi who simply points at me. I immediately look up thinking there is some mistake and look at the rest of the team.

'That's her…' Deeks adds cheerfully as he points at me.

The delivery guy puts them down in front of me. 12 Pale pink roses I notice as he leaves.

'Um thank you,' I manage to say turning in my seat before he disappears from view.

'Who sent you flowers?' Deeks asks intrigued as I look for a card. Unfortunately Deeks' finds it before me and then scuttles off across the room to stand behind Sam. I stand up and go to follow but Sam is also keen to find out and steps into my path as Deeks' reads the card out loud.

'To the blue eyed girl who always makes sure everyone else is fine even before herself.'

'Vague.' Sam comments.

'I think it's sweet.'

'It's weird. 12 pink roses? Cheapskate or what they should be red? And who gives a typed note?' Deeks replies. Sam rolls his eyes at Kensi who shrugs.

'Pink roses are my favourite….. Whoever sent them knew that.' I think out loud as Kensi, Deeks and Sam look towards me. 'Which means its someone I know….'


	6. Sallen- Changing it up

**So now Melissa has received a Valentine's gift from an unknown Admirer….. How is Callen and Sam gonna take that?**

Home time and not a moment too soon. Deeks is on about superhero's again as Kensi packs her bag and if I have to listen to one more second I will cause him bodily harm. It's been a slow day and I cannot wait to get home to Michelle and Tegan. I quickly grab up my bag and motion to G to grab his stuff. Hetty is in the doorway to the bullpen.

'Everyone going home?' Hetty questions

'Yep.' Kensi half- heartedly answers.

'Come on G. I wanna get home…..' I moan as he takes his time.

'Night guys.' Kensi waves as she leaves with Deeks right behind her passing a smiling Hetty.

'Night Kens, night Deeks.' Melissa answers as she shuts down her laptop.

'Night.' Callen responds.

'Miss Createn, any plans? Mr Callen? Mr Hanna?'

'None.' Callen smiles.

'Babysitting for Sam so he can go on a date night….'Melissa looks up at Hetty as she answers saving me from having to explain my plans to Hetty. Hetty seems satisfied with the answers as she walks back over to her office nearby.

'Night Melissa.' Callen mutters as he passes Melissa's desk.

'Sam what time do you need me to get to yours?' Melissa asks as I walk towards the door with G close behind.

'Say 6? Aren't you going to put those in water?' I ask stopping and pointing at the twelve pink roses on her desk that her unknown admirer had delivered. G passes me. She looks at them.

'6 it is.' Melissa nods avoiding the issue of the roses.

'Roses?' I test the boundaries.

'Sam…' Mel warns me. 'Someone probably felt sorry for me they don't mean anything.'

'Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone would send you flowers?' Callen asks her from behind me with a smile. I thought he had gone out to the challenger.

'Because it's the first time ever….'

'You've never been sent flowers before?' Callen asks her incredulous cutting her off.

'Yes Callen. Sam, go home I will see you at 6. G, I will see you tomorrow.' Melissa hastily responds slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking towards us. She passes us as she finishes her sentence flustered. 'Have a nice night.'

Melissa disappears from view and I wonder why G got involved. Melissa is obviously new to the whole Valentine's thing heck she's only 22. I doubt she's even had a boyfriend before but G getting involved makes me wonder what he knows.

Minutes later G and I are in the car as I start the engine to go home. We haven't spoken since Melissa left. G seems distracted as I start to drive. I turn on my music as we set off.

'So drop you home?' I query.

'Nah you can head straight home. It'll be nice to see Tegan and Michelle.'

'Ok…' I answer glancing at him in surprise. He turns in his seat to face me with a questioning look and I turn the music down. I am silent for a moment. That remark surprised me…..

'Ok what Sam?' Callen finally breaks, using his elbow to support his head with he has balanced on the window ledge.

'Nothing I'm just wondering why? Why you would suddenly change your plans?' I answer glancing towards him again as he sits up.

'Gotta change things up….' Comes the half-believable answer. I doubt it. I doubt Callen is changing things up to stay unpredictable. I question his motives as I realise he is playing into my hands. He's using my own words against me here.

'Alrighty then. Home it is…' I retort a smirk on my face as I drive the rest of the way home. Callen is silent as I turn my music back up and he stares out the window.


	7. A word from Hetty

My team leave and I am left alone at my desk. It is something I have become accustomed to these days… I am no longer a spring chicken with a flair for life and a line of men waiting to make plans with me. I watch as Callen and Sam follow Melissa out of the building. Melissa is flustered and I make a note to ask her about the reason why tomorrow.

The young Melissa reminds me of my younger self in many ways. Her reluctance to believe that anyone is simply caring for her is uncanny to my same belief. She see's attention as pity much like I used to and sometimes still do. Yes Melissa is a reminder of the person I used to be. I simply hope that she does not follow the same dark paths that I have already travelled in my time. I have learned along the way that no matter how hard you try you always end up where you're meant to be and not always where you want to be…

I have watched that girl grow up from a distance. Her mother was a fine CSI and her father is an excellent NCIS agent who I have had the privilege of working with. I see a lot of her mother in her but I also see some skills that she must have inherited from her father. There are some traits she shares with her mother like the stare she gives when she is distracted and her laugh. How I remember Karen's laugh!

She is all grown up and independent. Much like Mr Callen in her beliefs, afraid to let anyone in other than a chosen few and never letting her guard down. They are positive influences on each other however and I look forward to seeing what will become with their partnership. Karen would be proud I realise.

They grow up so fast…..


	8. Neric-Planetarium Date

**Eric gets a chapter! How will Nell take his Valentine's plans?**

I'm nervous as I pull up outside Nell's house. It's not the first time I've been here but today it's to pick her up so we can go out. Valentine's Day always makes me nervous… I'm not very good with women unlike Sam, Callen and Deeks. I sigh as I turn my engine off and take a deep breath. I'm early. Now or never I think to myself as I grab the door handle to let myself out. I walk up to Nell's door and I notice the porch light is on. Summoning all my courage I press the bell and brush a crease out of my khaki shorts. I'm in a formal blue shirt but I've kept my trademark flip flops and shorts.

Nell answers within seconds and my heart skips a beat. She's in a stunning knee length royal blue dress with her red shrug. I mean she always looks amazing but tonight I think I may actually faint from how good she looks.

'Eric.' Nell answers.

'Nell, you look um….. um….' I stutter.

'Thanks,' Nell responds taking in what I'm wearing and stepping out onto the porch.

'You look amazing as always…' I finally manage offering her my arm

'So do you Wolfram… So where are we going?' Nell asks as I walk her to my car.

Minutes later and I pull up outside the planetarium. Nell seems surprised as I turn the engine off and let myself out before appearing at her door and opening the door for her. I smile as she puts her hand on mine.

'How did you get tickets for this? They've been sold out for weeks….'

'I planned ahead,' I lie, not wanting to let Nell know that I had help, before leading Nell to the entrance.

'Good choice Wolfram. I love the stars.' Nell praises

I'm amazed as I realise that Melissa knew and managed to get me tickets before I knew I needed them. Although she did kinda lead me to decide to do this tonight I'd rather be at the beach but if it makes Nell happy…

'So which way do we go?' I ask Nell looking into Nell's hazel eyes and being taken in by them. Nell leads me around as I count myself lucky that she agreed to come out with me tonight.

'So how did you know?' She enquires as we stop in a new room. Stars are being projected around the room and we are standing in the middle.

'I had help…..' I finally admit, looking down, I couldn't lie not to Nell.

'Melissa…' Nell looks down before pulling my head up with her hand so that I'm looking into her face.

'Yeah. I'm sorry Nell I wanted it to be perfect and I didn't have a clue…. Melissa mentioned it and she got the tickets and….. I'll understand if you want to go home.' I nervously ramble as Nell simply looks at me. I take a breath.

'I think you misunderstand. I love it,' she answers putting her arms around my waist and nestling in. 'I think you should thank Melissa. It's been the perfect night.'

'You're right.' I admit to her as I put my arms around her. Nell's presence is reassuring and I realise I never want to leave her go. God I owe Melissa! I think to myself as we stand in an embrace for a few minutes looking at the stars.


	9. Babysitter arrives

**Chapter 9 already! Babysitting time for Melissa…. Only a short one because I want to get onto a Densi chapter!**

It's ten to six when I arrive at the Hanna household. I've walked from mine which has taken five to ten minutes at a leisurely pace. The air is cooling and the sun is slowly setting over LA. I walk to the door and ring the doorbell and wait for an answer. I'm nervous. It's been a while since I've babysat and TJ was only two. I don't know I will cope with an eight year old.

'Tegan I'm serious don't give Melissa any trouble' I overhear Sam warn his daughter as the door opens. Tegan immediately looks towards the door from the table. She's tall like Sam and has his eyes but has Michelle's hair and smile. Sam is in a suit and motions for me to come in.

'Hi.' Tegan greets me as she looks me up and down. I immediately regret changing into my dress and leggings. Tegan faces Sam. 'Why isn't Uncle G babysitting me?'

'Hi you must be Tegan?' I answer as I sit down next to her at the table. Tegan immediately faces me. 'Uncle G had plans so I guess I'm your dad's second choice.'

'Uncle G had plans?' Tegan asks sceptically. I immediately regret using that excuse as I realise how unbelievable that sounds even to me. Sam laughs as Tegan shrugs and I stand up and re-join him

'Yeah I think he's helping a friend out…' Sam interjected as Michelle stepped into the living room in a lovely black dress. Sam eyes immediately go wide at the sight of his wife and Tegan immediately rushes over to her mother. Michelle immediately hugs her daughter who is tightly hugging her.

'Mom do you have to go?'

'Tegan sweetie be good. Melissa is only here for a couple of hours until we get back.' Michelle plants a kiss on Tegan's head as Sam offers her his arm. Both are smiling as Tegan pouts then heads back to the table and continues colouring at the table.

'Hey you got my number?' Sam nudges me.

'Sam go, I can handle it. I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun.'

'Good luck.' Michelle wishes as she leads Sam out the door with a wave in Tegan's direction.

I sigh as I hear the door shut behind them and Tegan looks up. I may have bitten off more than I can chew…..


	10. Densi- A Deeks chapter

**Densi- A Deeks chapter**

Me and Kensi agreed to go surfing tonight and I'm loving every moment. The sun is setting over the horizon and its slowly cooling down. We've been at the beach for a couple of hours. I feel so free when I'm out here. I can think properly and freely. The swell is great, the company is great and I wish that I could stay here on my board with Kensi on hers next to me for the rest of my life. Life would be so much simpler if we could. No bad guys, no threats and no complications. Both of us are watching the sunset and riding the waves and I look over at the amazing woman who has completely changed my life. I never would never have expected me and Kensi to have 'our thing' when I first started working at NCIS. We're so different but I think that's what makes us work. I'm goofy and she's always so serious…..

A good wave comes towards us and Kensi immediately looks to me.

'How about a race to the shore?' She asks with a twinkle in her eye and the sunlight reflecting on her hair. 'Loser buys food.'

'You're on!' I laugh at her getting all competitive on me as I brace myself for the wave. I want Kensi to win but at least make her work for it. It may be Valentine's day but I don't want her thinking I'm going too soft on her. Kensi is off to a flying start I notice as she expertly rides the wave gaining the advantage. God that woman has skills on the water! She's really come on leaps and bounds with her skills recently. I'm so glad she wanted to spend the evening with me…. But I really hope that I don't screw it all up. I can't imagine life without Kensi and the torrents of dead arms and bruises on my arms ever ending. I want it to be me and her against the world for the rest of our days.


	11. Callen ponders

**So it's back over to Callen and he's doing some thinking...**

I look at my watch and notice that the time is 7:15. I'm at the beach watching the sun set and trying to get my head straight. Today has been a quiet day, no bad guys, no threats, just a day of team bonding. Deeks and Kensi are further down the beach surfing. They are laughing as usual. They are great together and it's nice to watch them enjoy themselves without worrying about what me or Sam think. I know Kensi is more bothered by our opinions. Truth is me and Sam just want her to be happy and she is… with Deeks. Watching those two come so far gives me hope that maybe one day when I least expect it someone will make me feel the same. I'm not looking, the job comes first, but it would be nice. Maybe Sam would get off my case about finding a nice girl…. Whoh! Where did that come from…..?

Then there's the cupcake…. the cupcake has been bothering me all day. I want, no I need, to know who sent it. Is it someone from my past toying with me waiting for the right time to enter it once more for their own personal gain or something of a joke? Melissa's words when I asked her why she was so surprised by her gift resonating with my train of thought. Would someone send me a gift to make me feel included in the day? If so, who would the most likely suspect be? Sam, Hetty, Deeks?

'_Someone probably felt sorry for me they don't mean anything.'_ She said it so calmly like she believed that someone couldn't possibly have any motive to want to treat her right. She got so flustered when I tried to get her to open up. I hadn't meant to make her feel that way. If I'd have known how it would make her feel I wouldn't have sent them or at least admitted that it was me who had them sent. _'_

_'To the blue eyed girl who always makes sure everyone else is fine even before herself.' _

Not my finest work but I wanted to be truthful. I felt like I owed her that much. So far all I have done since she got here is build up walls and make wise-cracks. I'm the same with anyone new but it must have made her feel awful coming into a new team in a new city and her new boss ,me, treating her with distrust without really getting to know her. Since I have though, I feel like I can truly trust her, she's proved she's here to stay and god knows it would make a pleasant change. I'm tired of people coming and leaving my life…. There's not many people I trust and I could probably count them on one hand but she is one of them. No matter how hard I have tried she's always held her nerve, kept her patience and never snapped at me. God knows I probably would have deserved it if she had snapped. I push the boundaries but she never breaks not like Sam who's buttons I can push. I stand up and look down the beach at Kensi and Deeks and for the first time in a long while I wish I was in a relationship. Not a clingy one but one where I'm able to just go home and have someone there, there for me, when I feel like nothing can make me feel better. Someone to tell me when to back down, apologise or go take a walk and cool down. That person doesn't exist…


	12. Sam's date

I really hope Tegan isn't giving Melissa too much trouble at least that would mean I have nothing to feel guilty for. I haven't had an S.O.S from her (although that more G's style than Melissa's) to say that Tegan's being a terror. Me and Michelle have managed to get a whole 2 hours all to ourselves. The restaurant is lovely a bit full for my liking but I'm enjoying the company. I realise it's the longest we've had together on Valentine's for 6 years cases or this and that.

'You're worried your partner can't cope.'

I break out of my thoughts as Michelle speaks and puts her hand on mine. She's noticed me checking my phone every 5 minutes. It's only because G text me saying he would head over for a bit.

'Am I that obvious?' I laugh as Michelle smiles. God she looks amazing in that dress! Why am I so worried about G's love life when I should be enjoying my wife's company tonight.

'Come on you, let's get home to our baby girl,' Michelle stands up. 'If we're quick we'll still catch Tegan before bed.' I motion to the waiter for the check. I settle it quickly.

'What did I do to deserve you?' I ask her rhetorically, realising that Michelle is feeling the same way I do, we still make a kick-ass team even now… I pull her close and kiss her forehead as we walk out of the restaurant.

'Thank you for a wonderful evening Sam. Now let's go home to see our baby.' Michelle answers as she nestles in as we walk. As much as Tegan can be a terror I don't half miss her when I'm away and I'd go crazy if I didn't have my girls to come home to after a case.


	13. Callens surprise

I arrive back at Sam's at 8 after my walk on the beach. I needed to clear my head. I saw Kensi and Deeks while I was there but they didn't see me. They seemed so at ease almost comfortable in each other's company, surfing together and watching the sunset. Watching them made me wonder if I could ever be that happy? Since when was I worried about relationships? I question myself in my head as I realise that's the second time I've thought about it today. A woman has no place in my life with all the chaos work creates. A relationship cannot be based on lies, it will never work, no a relationship should always be based on truth. Plus there's no time and no way anyone would pass an interrogation from Sam and Hetty would go all 'ninja mother hen' on them as Melissa calls it! She has a way with words does Melissa. It's funny how she can talk anyone down. Hetty says she follows her mother in that respect. Hetty seems to know a lot about Melissa's mother but she's not one to share. Then there's Melissa…. A girl I can't imagine ever leaving. The one who always asks after everyone, making sure they are fine even when she's hurt herself, always concerned for everyone else. Something about her makes me feel safe when she's around even though I barely know her.

I'm thinking this as I grab the keys out for Sam's door and then place them back in my pocket and knock on the door. I can hear music playing inside. I listen for a moment and I can hear Tegan singing. I smile as I push the door and l lean in. As I peer in I notice Tegan and Melissa are dancing in the middle of the living room. Tegan smiles as she notices me. Melissa has her back to me. Both are singing. The song finishes and I kiss Tegan on the cheek just as the songs says and Melissa flounces down on the couch.

'Uncle G!' Tegan hugs me and Melissa smiles as she realises that I'm there.

'Hey Tegan, having fun?' I greet the excitable 8 year old girl in front of me.

'Yeah! Mel is so much fun.'

'You're lucky, beats boring Uncle G.' I joke as Tegan hugs me again before rushing over to sit next to Melissa.

'Callen, what are you doing here?' Melissa asks, walking towards me with a knowing smile. I notice she's changed her clothes, from jeans and her pink shirt to a black dress with pink flowers and leggings. I only noticed her clothes earlier because her shirt was pink for once.

'Thought I'd lend a hand,' I shrug as she reaches me. 'Plans fell through.' I add for Tegan's benefit with a smile.

'Sam didn't send you then?' Mel asks quietly so Tegan can't hear with a smile. I laugh, only Melissa would ask keen not to assume. Tegan is watching us interested from the couch. She wears the look that Sam gets when he's analysing my relationship with someone else. Like father like daughter.

'No here of my own accord.' I answer as I sit next to Tegan on the couch.

'You've spoken to Sam though?'

'Yes and when I called he was cool with it…'

'It?' Melissa shakes her head as she picks up the TV remote and puts the DVD player on.

'Us, babysitting, together…' Melissa puts the DVD into the player and I can't read her expression.

'Oh…' Melissa adds as she sits down next to Tegan and the Little Mermaid DVD menu comes onto the screen.


	14. Sam's return

The house is suspiciously quiet as I park the car in the garage. I'm worried. There's no shouting which means Melissa is either tied to a chair or locked in a cupboard.

'It's quiet.' I observe looking to Michelle who shrugs. We both walk towards the living room. Michelle is a few steps ahead of me. As she rounds the corner Michelle suddenly stops in front of me. I stop just before I bump into her and cautiously peer around the corner to see what made her stop. There on the leather couch is Tegan asleep nestled in between G and Melissa. G has also fallen asleep. Melissa has managed to pull a blanket over the sleeping pair which is no mean feat. G wakes up at the slightest move usually. Melissa is still awake, watching the TV unaware that Michelle and I are home. The light flickers over the three as different scenes and commercials play out. I look at my daughter who is fast asleep and wonder how Melissa managed it. She's like a modern day Mary Poppins! I'll be sure to ask her how…

Michelle takes a step into the room and Melissa spots us. She puts her finger to her lips before motioning the all clear and turning off the TV. The change in sounds and lights is enough to wake G. He stirs, waking Tegan as he tries to move.

'What time is it?' He asks groggily and I realise the chance of getting evidence of him sleeping has passed. Deeks thinks he never sleeps.

'It's nearly 9.' Melissa answers as Tegan nestles into her, still half asleep, with a groan.

'Come on baby girl,' I lift Tegan up and walk with her in my arms to her bedroom. My baby girl barely stirs as I put her down in her own bed. I kiss her on the head gently before pulling the covers over her. I close the curtains.

'Night baby girl. Sweet dreams.' I say as I leave her to sleep and head back to the living room. I know Tegan is asleep but I still needed to say goodnight.

When I return Melissa and Michelle are talking in the kitchen. G has barely moved. He's still on the couch watching Melissa and Michelle chatting away. He glances at me as I sit down next to him.

'So how was it?' I ask.

'Mels had it under control.' He answers.

'So I could see. Tegan's spark out.'

'Really?' G questions finally looking at me and not into the kitchen. I smile. G babysits all the time and never once has Tegan been asleep when I've arrived home.

'Yeah she's like some pied piper or Mary Poppins.' I look into the kitchen at my wife and partner. They are both smiling. G also looks just as they both laugh. I can hear them and can hear Melissa place a spoon down on the counter before appearing in the kitchen doorway with two cups in her hand. G nods as she offers the one in her left hand to him as Michelle brings in two more cups. My coffee and hers. Both women sit down, Michelle on the arm next to me and Melissa at the table.

'Thank you.' Michelle thanks Melissa with a smile. 'Me and Sam had a great time.'

'Thanks Mels.' I wink as I take a sip of my coffee.

'You're welcome you guys. Anytime.'

'Although I can't believe G fell asleep.' I comment. G rolls his eyes and Melissa shrugs. I notice that they are exchanging glances as I speak. G is quiet. Melissa notices that I've noticed the glances and stands up.

'It's probably time for me to go…'

'Do you need a ride home?' I offer wanting to question her about tonight's events. I stand up.

'No I'm good. Thanks though Sam.' She replies giving me a hug, giving Michelle a small wave, before grabbing her jacket. G also stands up as Melissa grabs her jacket. Melissa stops surprised.

'I better make a move too…' He explains. I look to Michelle who winks, luckily G and Melissa don't notice.

'You want a ride home?' Michelle offers with a smile as G follows Melissa out.

'I'll walk,' He answers from the doorway as Melissa passes him and disappears from view. 'Night.'

Seconds later I hear the front door close behind them and all I can do is look at Michelle.

'All I can say is she's good for him…' my wife observes. She's right. Melissa is good for G.


	15. Callen's confession

'All I can say is she's good for him…' I overhear Michelle saying as the front door shuts behind Callen. G must have heard it too. If he did, he's not letting on. I take a few steps before he speaks.

'Michelle's right you know.'

'Is she?' I ask surprised as I turn to face him. He's stopped, standing at the top of the steps on the porch.

'Yes. You are good for me.'

'In what way?'

'You're a positive influence.' G answers with a smile. I'm sure I notice movement in the window behind him. Yes that curtain definitely moved.

'I try.' I answer him as I turn to walk away. This is slowly becoming awkward. It was awkward inside with Sam clearly analysing mine and G's behaviour. He winked at me when mentioning G fell asleep, I'm sure of it. I pull my jacket over my arms and manage to take 2 or 3 steps before G speaks again.

'I have a confession to make.'

I walk back to stand in front of him on the step. He looks down, silent, which worries me.

'Sam sent you didn't he?' I tease him but he doesn't look up. 'I knew it.'

'He didn't send me to check up on you. I did that by myself.' G finally looks up.

'Ok then what?' I ask, getting more worried, G is never like this. His brow furrows and he looks around awkwardly running his hand through his hair.

'G!' I snap as I step up to the same level as him.

'It was me!' He snaps back finally looking at me, his chest heaving at the force in which he blurted out the words.

'What was you?' I calm my breathing as I take in what he just said. What is he on about? What has he done? What is he confessing to? 'G tell me…'

'It was me. I…'

'You what G?! What did you do?' I snap once more. It's the only way to get a straight answer from him.

'I… I had the flowers sent!' G finally manages to blurt out. I step back bumping into a post. I put my hand to my mouth. I hadn't expected that. I don't know what I was expecting.

'You. You sent them?' There's me worrying who sent them all day. The niggling nightmare thought that it was Dante playing games again and all along he knew! He knew it was him and left me to worry, wondering who the culprit was, all the while I was feeling guilty for not admitting my involvement with his cupcake.

'You let me worry all day!'

'I'm sorry… I didn't mean to.' G attempts as I walk away, leaving him alone on Sam's porch. I really hope Sam didn't just hear all that.

I walk towards home, fast, I need to get some distance from what just happened. I just want to get home. My phone keeps ringing but I ignore it. I need some time to comprehend it all. G was to blame the whole time! I get in and throw my keys on the table and look at my phone. 10 missed calls from Callen and 2 from Sam. I lock my front door and pull the safety bolt across. I haven't even bothered switching the lights on. I sigh as my heart finally stops pounding. I sink to the floor to sit with my back to my front door as I think, replaying today in my head. I lean back hitting the back of my head on my door gently. My phone beeps on the floor next to me and I pick it up. The light nearly blinds me as I check it. It's a picture message from Nell. I open it to see a picture of her and Eric smiling in the planetarium on their date with the caption _'Thank you.'_

I text her back with '_Have fun x'_

I text Sam straight after. '_Home safe. Talk tomorrow._'

All I need is Sam thinking I'm in the gutter somewhere. I stand up and walk to my room using my phone as a light. I flounce on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I don't even want to get changed. I just want to sleep. I'm aware that it will take a while to fall asleep and that's even if my brain switches off.

God I hate Valentine's Day!


	16. Reflections of confessions

**So what happens next?**

'It was me!' I snap at Melissa my chest heaving at the force in which I blurt out the words.

'What was you?' She asks me. I calm my breathing as I take in her question. I can see her also trying to calm her breathing. She's worried. 'G tell me…'

'It was me. I…' I lose my nerve. Why can't I just tell her?

'You what G?! What did you do?' She snaps knowing it's the only way to get a straight answer from me. She's not giving me chance to dodge her question.

'I… I had the flowers sent!' I finally manage to blurt out. She steps back, bumping into a post, in shock putting her hand to her mouth. I hadn't expected that. I don't know what I was expecting and evidently neither did she.

'You. You sent them? You let me worry all day!' She points at me as she speaks. Her voice is unsteady.

'I'm sorry… I didn't mean to.' I attempt to explain badly.

Why did I just admit that? Why couldn't I just have lied? Melissa is walking away and quite frankly I can't blame her. I realise Sam probably just heard that entire exchange but I'm more worried about the woman who is walking away from me.

'Melissa!' I call after her worried. She doesn't stop, she doesn't turn around, just carries on down the road. I watch as she round the corner of Sam's road and disappears from view. I'm surprised when Sam speaks next to me. I didn't even hear him approach.

'Why did you do it?' He asks me calmly.

'I don't know Sam but I never expected this to be the consequence. She can't even look at me…' I shrug looking at him.

'What did you expect? Really?'

'Honestly I have no clue but not this. I let her worry all day. She thought it was Dante! I caused that…' I ramble.

'Dante?' Sam puts his hand on my shoulder.

'Yeah I overheard her and Kensi talking.'

'Call her. Keep calling her,' Sam encourages me. 'You need to explain why you did it. Mels will see sense. Now, do you want a lift home or are you staying there all night?'

A few minutes later and Sam is driving me home. I've slumped into the seat. I've called Mel 3 times already. I keep getting her voicemail. _'This is Melissa. I can't get to the phone right now but leave your name and your message and I'll get back to you.'_

'Mels it's me again. Please pick up.' I plead before I hang up before immediately trying again. Voicemail. 'Mels please just let me know you're ok?' Ok as if she'll be ok after that bombshell… Nice one G Callen!

'Voicemail again?' Sam asks. I nod. 'Try off mine…'

I grab his phone from the console and dial Melissa's number. It rings and rings but then once again goes to voicemail. I hang up and put the phone back into the console. I punch the dashboard.

'How could I be so stupid?!' I think out loud.

'G you need to calm down.'

'I need her to answer the god damn phone!' I realise I'm shouting. I'm taking it out on Sam and none of this is his fault. This mess is all of my creation. Sam looks at the road as I press to redial Melissa's number on my phone. Voicemail again and I leave no more voicemails instead I just keep trying. I need to hear her voice. I need to know she's safely home….

Sam pulls up outside my house and switches off the engine. I look down at my phone. Melissa should be home by now. The speed she was walking would mean she would have been home a couple of minutes ago. Sam calls her again. I can hear the voicemail message as it plays. Sam hangs up, not leaving a message. Why is Melissa ignoring Sam? Sam looks towards me.

'She needs some time to think G…'

'She can have the time after we know she's safe Sam.'

'She's confused G. Wouldn't you be if the tables were turned?' Sam reasons. 'What if I told you Mels was behind the cupcake?'

'Why would Mels…?' I stammer.

'I checked in her desk at lunch… It was Mels. I don't know the reason why but I think you need to give her time to cool off so you can talk properly.'

Sam's phone lights up as he finishes his sentence. I sit up. He checks his phone immediately.

'Call?' I ask.

'Message,' He unlocks his phone. 'It's Mels. Home safe. Talk tomorrow.' He reads the text out loud. I take a loud breath in relief. He also looks relieved and I get out of the car and lean against the roof. Sam joins me seconds later mimicking my motions.

'I told you she'd be fine.'

'I know…' I admit. Truth is I needed to hear that for myself. I needed to hear her voice but it doesn't look like that will happen tonight. If I just heard her I'd know what she was feeling. I'm feeling terrible but I know that whatever I'm feeling is probably nothing compared to what Mel is. I just wish I'd been strong enough to admit to my actions sooner, maybe Melissa would be more forgiving.

'She's home. She's safe. You two can talk it out tomorrow.' Sam breaks my thoughts.

'Where? In work?' Scary thought. I'm in work with her tomorrow and the whole team will be there. Deeks and the others are sure to notice something!

'Yes in work, she can't ignore you.' Sam answers getting back into the challenger. I lean into the window.

'You're right.'

'I usually am,' He smirks. 'Night G.' Sam finishes as he starts the engine. I nod as he pulls away.

I lock my door behind me and throw my keys onto the Mantle piece next to the photo of me, Sam and Melissa. It was taken a couple of weeks ago, just before Christmas, we all look so happy. Sam and I are face to face and Melissa is in the background. She's smiling (as usual) and her hair is down. The photo was a gift from Hetty. Sam and Melissa had matching ones. I pick up the photo and study it. I look at the woman in the picture and wonder if I've messed everything up… Will we ever get a moment like that again? I put the photo back and look at the one next to it of Kensi, Nell, Deeks, Hetty and Melissa on the couch in the bullpen. Deeks is in the middle. Kensi is sat on the left arm. Nell is between the two, smiling, one arm in her lap the other on the back of the sofa perfectly mirrored by Melissa who sits on the right side of the couch on the arm with Hetty between her and Deeks. Hetty, Nell and Deeks are smiling. Kensi is pouting. It's funny how all the photos I own are all of the team. My surrogate family… I sigh as I put it down. I let myself fall to the floor and look up at the ceiling in thought.

Why did I have to try change things?


	17. Morning after the day before

**So thinking this may be the final chapter to Team Valentines. A major shout out to Jimenat812, Hoosier65 and the guest who have all given me feedback and encouragement, it is much appreciated! Now to the story…**

Melissa is already in when Sam and I arrive at the mission. Nell is with her sat at the desk in what is usually Kensi's seat. Melissa is nodding as Nell shows her pictures from her phone. I can tell Melissa is not really interested, which is unusual, feigning interest. Sam stops in front of me suddenly and I bump into him, all 6"1 of him. I fight the urge to curse at him for stopping suddenly.

'And Eric was the perfect gentleman…' Nell is continuing.

'Uh uh…' Melissa responds absently.

Sam faces me as I continue to watch Nell excitedly relaying her night with Eric to a distinctly disinterested Melissa.

'You ready?' He asks me.

'Nope,' I answer passing him and entering the bullpen before I end up overthinking. Sam is right behind me. I dive for my desk avoiding eye contact with Mels.

'Morning guys!' Nell greets us cheerfully. She definitely had a good date last night. Sam smiles.

'Morning Nell, you're chipper today.' Sam observes.

Nell shrugs as she stands up. I look at Melissa then down.

'Today's a good day Sam, how did you date night go?'

'It went good. Yours?' Sam risks and I roll my eyes.

'Amazing, thank you Sam. Callen?'

I look up. Is Nell talking to me? She must be she's looking in my direction…

'Uh yeah Nell?' I respond, confused, looking at her.

'How was your Valentines?'

'Eventful,' I answer truthfully. Melissa rolls her eyes at my statement as she stands up with files in her hands. Sam immediately looks to her as does Nell. Melissa leaves wordlessly and walks towards Hetty's office. I notice her inbox is now empty. It's usually pretty empty, usually 3 or 4 files in it maximum but no files means Melissa has been trying to distract herself. She only ploughs through paperwork when stressed or in need of a distraction. I watch as she places the files on Hetty's desk.

'She was doing them when I got in.' Nell comments.

'What time was that?' I ask concerned as Nell looks at her watch. I look at mine, it's 7:10 now.

'Say 6 I got here and Mel had the files out by them. Hetty said she got here 5:30 and Mel was already in getting on with them.'

That's nearly 2 hours! I really messed with Melissa's head!

'Whoh,' is all Sam responds with.

'Mels beat Hetty in?' I clarify before back towards Hetty's office in time to notice Melissa heading for the shooting range. I stand up.

'Something's not right,' Nell observes. She's right but she doesn't seem to know the reason why.

'I'll go have a word.' I answer putting my hand on Nell's shoulder fleetingly as I pass and heading out of the bullpen.

'Good luck,' Sam smirks.

I walk up to the door of the shooting range. There's a visible barrage of shots as I peer in. I wait for Melissa to reload but she does in one fluid motion and begins shooting before I can even put my hand on the handle to enter. I can only watch as another round is fired. I ease the door open as she sighs, lowers her gun ,her Baretta 92FS, the same gun as Deeks' uses. She uses a Sig Sauer for work though.

'That a Baretta?' I ask her carefully. I want to make her aware I'm here.

'92FS,' she answers as she puts the gun down onto the counter and takes off the ear protectors and finally looks in my direction.

'Why?'

'It's a good gun.'

'I don't doubt it. Targets mangled.' I point at the target and can't help but smile. There's five distinct holes in the target. One in the head, three to the heart and one to the groin area.

'You want to talk.' Melissa states as she moves around me to place the ear protectors back on the wall. I shuffle awkwardly. She can read me well.

'That obvious? We need to talk about last night. I know I messed up…'

'I don't want to talk about it,' She interrupts

'We've got to talk about it at some point,' I reason.

'Says the guy who hates discussing his emotions.' She answers looking me in the eye for the first time today.

'I get it you're still mad. You deserve to take jibes at me.'

'Jibes.' Melissa repeats apprehensively.

'I know I made you feel…' I falter. There's a few seconds silence.

'The cupcake.' Melissa interrupts the silence

'What about it?' I answer grateful that the awkward silence is over.

'It was me,' She admits confirming what Sam said last night. Sam was right! I hate it when that happens.

'I know,' I look down.

'You know?' she repeats and I smile at the look of sheer disbelief on her face.

'Yes and you probably did it for the same reason as I did with the flowers. I did it because…'

'Thank you.' She pulls me into a hug and I lose my train of thought. I hadn't expected that! I pull away and Melissa lets me. She knows I don't usually do hugs. Melissa turns away and I move to stand next to her. She puts a new target onto the hooks.

'So how did the guy of few words write so much on a card?'

'How did the woman who always has words write so little?' I retort with a smirk. She shrugs.

'Touche.'

'Don't start…' I nudge her and she nudges me back.

'So how about a fair assessment on the Sig and the Baretta?' I point to the target. 'My Sig versus your Baretta?'

'You're on. Loser buys team lunches for a week,' She agrees playfully. I grab a set of ear protectors and pass them to her.

'Confident aren't you?' I joke, she shrugs.

'I have reason to be.' Melissa answers me as she passes me a round before loading a clip into Her Baretta.

'Miss Createn I do believe I am forgiven.'

'Until next time..' she puts the protectors on.

'Your faith in me is shocking!' I laugh as I put my ear protectors on and move to the next booth.

'Just shoot already,' she takes her first shot, a clean shot through the heart. I shake my head. That woman will never make sense and nor do I ever want her to! She's an enigma. She's Melissa Louise Createn, my friend, my partner.


End file.
